1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a side display unit.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components. For instance, a user interface for allowing a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a function is being provided.
As the mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging to express a user's personality, various designs are required. The designs include structural changes and improvements for allowing a user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. As one of such structural changes and improvements, a side display unit and a user interface using the same may be considered.